undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Nitro
Nitro is a original CAW, who is currently signed to YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling) and ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). He is a former Cruiserweight & Intercontinental Champion in YUW. YUW (2012-present) Debut, Cruiserweight Champion, Feud with B. Rob, Injury and Return Nitro made his YUW debut at Royal Rumble. In his debut match, he defeated Max Cassidy, B. Rob and 3D in a Fatal 4 Way Match to become Cruiserweight Champion. Nitro would successfully defend the title at Elimination Chamber in a Triple Threat match against 3D and Max Cassidy. After the match, was assaulted by B. Rob with a led pipe. At WrestleMania 1, successfully retained the title against B. Rob, after the match was assaulted again by B. Rob. At Extreme Rules, dropping the title to B. Rob in a ladder match. Nitro had his rematch at Over The Limit but failed to capture the belt. At Money In The Bank, Nitro would then be injured by Viper in a match for the European Championship. It was said that he suffered a neck injury and would need 6 months to recover. Nitro returned from injury at TLC and announced that he wanted the European Championship. Heel Turn; Intercontinental Champion and Various feuds Nitro fought Straight Code Star for the Intercontinental Championship at Royal Rumble but lost. After the match, he attacked Straight Code Star signifying his heel turn. Nitro then fought for the World Heavyweight Championship at Elimination Chamber but failed to win. Nitro was attacked by Doctor Z at RAW Road to WrestleMania Special. At WrestleMania 2, Nitro would go on to beat Straight Code Star and Doctor Z and become Intercontinental Champion. At RAW, Nitro assaulted Doctor Z but was attacked by Mario Sánchez. At Extreme Rules, Nitro lost his title against Straight Code Star where Doctor Z was the special guest referee. After the match, Nitro attacked Doctor Z and blamming him the loss of the title at One Night Only. At Money in the Bank, he recieved an Intercontinental Championship in a Fatal-4 Way match but failed to win the title against Doctor Z. Nitro's woes would continue when he teamed with The Wingman and Tyler Rollins in a losing effort to Amazing Troy, Mario Sanchez & B. Rob at Summerslam. At Unforgiven, he snapped his losing streak by deafeating Sick Man Mondo to qualify in the Armageddon 6-Man Hell In A Cell match. At Hell In A Cell, he competed in the 6 Man HIAC match for the World Heavyweight Championship but lost to RJ. At Survivor Series, teaming with Ghostface and The Smasher in a losing effort against Amazing Troy, Zack-O & Doctor Z. At the Royal Rumble, Nitro would enter at No.1 where he would last all the way before being eliminated by Antho. Nitro would eliminate 4 people (British Savior, The Wingman, Sick Man Mondo, & AJ Reyes). He is scheduled to compete in the Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Elimination Chamber. At Elimination Chamber, Nitro would enter No.1 in the Elimination Chamber Match for the World Title, but he would end up being eliminated by Hartless. ELW (2013-present) It was reported that Nitro had signed a contratc with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). Nitro made his ELW debut at SmackDown! in a Triple Threat match against Nathan Withers and Ricky Anderson in a winning efffort to qualify in the SmackDown! MITB Ladder match. He competed in the SmackDown! MITB Ladder match but lost to DJ Hero. Later that night, Nitro brawled with Lula in backstage during an interview. Championship History & Other Accomplishments YUW: *Intercontinental Champion -1x *Cruiserweight Champion - 2x (Current) Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) *Codebreaker Signatures Move(s) *Rolling Nitro Tonic *Tirtl-A-Whil Small Packcage Entracnce Music Theme Song: *"Break The Walls Down" by Sevendust (2012-present) Category:CAW